


Rub-a-Dub-Dub

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Prompt Fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub-a-Dub-Dub

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairing:** Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker  
>  **Notes:** I'm sorry this took so long. I think Starscream got into a snit over the MLP thing. It's also, as you can probably tell by the rating, not smut. 8( I got them to lead into it, but nothing I wrote actually seemed sexy, so I think it works better trailing off the way it does. *hugz!* and Hope you enjoy it anyways!

Starscream was ranting. Not terribly unusual. What was unusual was that Thundercracker found himself nodding along, and glaring at Skywarp as well as they slogged their way out of the pond of mud they’d crashed into. The mud came up to their knees, sucking at their lower legs and feet as they tried to escape it. They were covered in the mucky filth, and Thundercracker knew there would be no flying in this condition.

Skywarp was busy refusing to take the blame for the wreck. Thundercracker snorted, finally scrambling up the bank, and did not defend his definitely guilty trine mate despite the pleading look he was given.

“But it _wasn’t_ my fault!”

“Oh, just shut up!” Starscream snapped, shaking his arm hard in an effort to fling some of the sticky mud off. “Eurgh! I can feel it in my thrusters!”

Thundercracker shuddered too, kicking his legs, but that was no use either. “We need to wash this off.”

“Really, genius? You think?!”

Thundercracker rolled his optics, and pulled up his maps of the area. Turning slowly, he pointed. “Should be a river that way.”

“You expect me to get _back_ in more of this?!”

“Stay brown then, Screamer,” Skywarp said, already stomping off in the direction Thundercracker had indicated.

Great. Skywarp was in a sulk. Starscream was all ranty and unforgiving - again, nothing new, but when it was directed within the trine things got ugly fast. Thundercracker motioned Starscream to follow. “Come on. It’s a river, not a lake. Moving water.”

“I know what a _river_ is, Thundercracker!”

“Then come on,” he said, and followed after Skywarp. Primus grant him patience, Thundercracker begged silently.

The river wasn’t too far off, in fact that mud pond was just a backwater silt collection. The river itself was swift-moving enough to help clean them, clear, but cold. Cold could be managed easily enough, though Starscream would probably-

“Fragging great! Ice cold!”

-bitch. Thundercracker shook his helm, and stepped further in, grimacing as the water swirled up into his thruster, and the mud slid free. “We can warm up when we’re clean,” he said, reaching out. “Stop being such a sissy.” Thundercracker snagged Starscream by the wing, and jerked him forward.

Starscream stumbled and went down with a splash. Skywarp snorted a laugh, but cut it short as Thundercracker glared at him, and helped Starscream back up.

“You did that on _purpose_!”

“Please stop shrieking when I’m this close. You’re glitching my audials.” Thundercracker pulled a cloth from his subspace, ignoring his trine mate’s sputtering, and Skywarp’s not quite muffled giggles, and set to cleaning Starscream’s back. Starscream settled quickly enough, only stiffening when Thundercracker would slop fresh, cold river water on his plating.

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to do this?” Skywarp asked, and flopped over backwards into the river. He sank beneath the surface, and Thundercracker watched the trails and eddies of mud drift past.

“He is such an idiot,” Starscream muttered, crossing his arms.

Thundercracker sighed. “He’s actually right this time though. It would be faster to just dunk ourselves.”

Starscream cast him a glare over his shoulder. “It’s _cold_.”

Skywarp popped up with a loud splash, vents roaring as he blew the water out of his intakes. He spared a moment to look his arms and upper torso over, then flashed a smile at Thundercracker and Starscream. “See!” He stood, turning this way and that, as he searched for any clinging mud. There were a few spots left, but he’d be able to fly.

Thundercracker swung the cleaning cloth over Starscream’s shoulder. “Yup,” he said and stepped back.

“Don’t be so foolish! Thundercracker! Get back here, I’m filthy!”

Thundercracker ignored Starscream, and sank into the river. It was cold, but not really any worse than flying through a storm, or streaking through the upper atmosphere where ice crystals would glitter on their wings. The only real difference was that their armor wasn’t locked in tight for aerodynamics in their main form. He came back up to hear Starscream snarling, and Skywarp’s laughing voice.

“Oh, com’on, Screamer! It’s not that bad!”

“Get off me, you slagger!” There was a pause as Starscream tried to shove Skywarp’s hands off him, then nearly an afterthought, “And don’t _call_ me that!”

Thundercracker rolled his optics, feeling he did that entirely too much around his trine mates anymore, and stood. “Both of you stop.” He grabbed Starscream’s upper arm, and pulled, hooking his leg behind Starscream’s ankle. There was an abbreviated yelp, then Starscream was under the water.

Thundercracker looked back as he knelt, holding his struggling Air Commander under. “Come on and help, Warp, you know he won’t stay under long.”

Skywarp was giggling as he hurried over, but Thundercracker just ignored him, using his hands to both keep Starscream under, and rub the mud off. Skywarp did much the same, but the wicked glow of his optics told Thundercracker he was up to something, then of course Starscream’s plating seemed to be warming a bit despite the cold water, and he wasn’t trying as hard to sit up.

When Thundercracker finally pulled on his arm, Starscream sat, optics shaded a darker crimson. He gave them both a pout, which was a good sign for Thundercracker. Pouts he could deal with, screeching, not so much.

“Well, don’t stop now!” Starscream snapped, though there was a pleading note under the demand. Skywarp met Thundercracker’s gaze, and they grinned.

“I see some more mud,” Skywarp said, scooting closer, and rubbing the top edge of Starscream’s wing.

“Yeah, me too,” Thundercracker agreed, letting his hand slide up over Starscream’s hip plating to tease the cables of his waist.

Starscream smirked, and reached for them.

Thundercracker just leaned into the kiss. Let Screamer think it was all his idea to begin with. Whatever kept the peace, right?

**Author's Note:**

> [In the River by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263421)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263421) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82)




End file.
